


distinctive

by ikaino



Series: cat boy society [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hybrid AU, Kemonomimi, Suggestive Themes, bokuroo as kemonomimi / shapeshifter neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikaino/pseuds/ikaino
Summary: you heard from the landlord that there was two unusual looking guys that moved in to the unit beside yours. but what did he meant by ‘unusual’?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: cat boy society [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	distinctive

“—does it? It’s kinda strange that someone moved in here at this time of year. And besides, I find it quite strange that they’re wearing thick layers of clothing. It’s like they’re on an undercover of some sort.”

Upon hearing the words from your landlord, your first instinct was to make your walking pace slower in a deliberate manner. It wasn’t like eavesdropping from their conversation would hurt, but when you were about to climb on top of the stairs, the voice of the landlord speaking up caught your attention.

“Before you run off, I just wanna let you know that you have new neighbors. They’re kinda unusual though, so do inform me when you see something skeptical from them.”

Craning your head to the side, you simply nodded your head and shot him a thumbs up.

“Unusual how?” You muttered to yourself as you walked up the stairs. “Everything inside this complex is already considered unusual.”

Momentarily stopping in front of your unit, you fished for your keys in your pocket. And for a second, you thought you were hallucinating that the door to your right opened slightly, making you narrow your gaze.

Quickly unlocking your door, you entered your home with a deep exhale. You weren’t even aware that you’ve been holding your breath the whole time you were standing outside, oblivious to your own surroundings.

But whatever that was, it made you certain that your neighbors were indeed unusual.

* * *

You decided on having mackerel pike that night for dinner, having to feel impetuous and the need to at least treat yourself with a good meal. You could feel your stomach grumbling as you prepared the dish, the background instrumentals of a song playing resonating throughout the whole unit as you hummed in content.

Growing used to the fact that you lived alone for some time, some would presume that it gets really lonely and hard to manage—-yet they weren’t really entirely wrong, it does get lonely to have no one to rely to or to talk to, but you weren’t one to complain, not when living alone was what you’ve wanted for ages.

Setting the plate of mackerel down the table, you washed your hands before situating yourself on a chair. But as you were about to lift your chopsticks, there was a loud rustling behind the main door, catching your attention.

Now you had two choices: ignore it or see what it was.

You sat for a few seconds in contemplation, gaze fixated on the door. The sound of distinct rustling behind the door didn’t seem to cease, and for a second, you thought you were hallucinating when you heard a faint mewl.

 _No_ , you shook your head, you were definitely hearing things now.

Silently dragging yourself towards the door, you took a glimpse from the peephole and furrowed your eyebrows when you sighted nothing but the void.

“Huh..” You whispered to yourself in question.

Deciding against your fears, you found yourself unlocking the door and opening it — only to be faced with.. a cat?

Kneeling down, the black cat looked up from its spot before looking directly at you, letting out a loud mewl. If you knew better, you would’ve thought that the cat was trying to communicate or attempting to tell you something. Brushing the thought off, you reached forward and scratched its head gently.

“Hi there,” you murmured. “Cats aren’t allowed inside the complex, where did you come from?”

The cat meowed in reply.

“I don’t even understand what you’re saying but okay.”

The cat lets out another meow, but this time the door to your right slammed open, revealing a tall man. There was a tinge of frantic written in his eyes as he scanned the area before him, briefly landing on your kneeling figure, then to the cat.

Growing embarrassed, you simply turned your head to glance back at the cat.

The man to your right emitted out a sigh of relief, as if to feel grateful that the feline in front of you didn’t leave the complex alone. Gold eyes furtively shot you a glance before looking back at the cat, speaking up with a groan.

“Tetsu–” his eyes quickly flickered to yours for a second, “Kuro! I thought you left, I-I was worried for you.”

You shifted your position and stood. “Oh, this cat is yours?”

The man nodded, kneeling down to scoop the cat in his arms before shooting it a glare.

“Yeah, sorry for the inconvenience. Kuro doesn’t like being at home at all times so that’s why he likes to escape if he gets the chance.” He reached up to rub the back of his neck. “But I’m not sure why instead of running out of the complex, he remained outside your door.”

At the mention of the cat’s name, ‘Kuro’ seemed to look at its owner before letting out a hiss. Whether it was out of irritation or something else, you weren’t quite certain.

You let out a small chuckle. “It’s probably because he smelled my dinner—mackerel pike?”

“Oh! That’s Kuro’s favorite meal, that’s why.” The man beamed

You nodded in understanding, biting the inside of your cheek as the man lets out another sound. “My name’s Bokuto Koutarou, we’re your new neighbors.”

He extended a hand for you to shake, in which you took and returned the polite bow he did. Plastering a smile on your face, you simply extended a greeting with him.

New neighbors? You were certain the landlord didn’t even mention about a cat, unless Bokuto sneaked him in? And now that you’ve thought about it, it was implied that the so-called new neighbors wore thick layers of clothing and hats, but this man before you…

Only wore simple clothing: a bonnet and an oversized sweater.

Blinking back, you hoped the confusion in your face wasn’t apparent, but judging the way Bokuto looked at you — you knew you sported a funny expression.

“Anyway.. It was nice meeting you, and Kuro,” You smiled at the cat. “But I have to go back now and have my dinner.”

Bokuto nods. “Right, right! I’m really sorry about Kuro.”

“It’s fine, have a nice evening, Bokuto-san.”

For a second, he froze before shaking his head. “Just Bokuto is fine!”

“Okay… Bokuto.”

* * *

If the strange occurrence wasn’t deemed as unusual for you, then by now you could justify it. Something wasn’t adding up to the description from your landlord and from what you’ve recently witnessed.

It didn’t make sense at all.

Today, you decided on going to the nearby convenience store to get all of your necessities. Quickly dressing up in casual clothes, you took your phone, keys and wallet from the coffee table before walking out of the unit. You idly hummed a melody to yourself as you locked the door, the same time as the door to your right opened, revealing an unfamiliar face.

You could tell this was a new face with the way he glances at you from the side, but remained civil and quiet to himself.

Though, you think you assumed way too soon when he spoke up.

“Are you our neighbor?”

You looked up, nodding. “Yes, and I suppose you’re the ‘new’ neighbor?”

“Yeah, we just moved in here yesterday.”

“Ah, right, your friend? Bokuto told me too.”

He chuckles. “Best friend, and yeah.”

Awkwardly nodding in response, you found yourself cowering under his gaze before mumbling. “Ah.. Makes sense. Well, I’ll leave you two to settle?” You winced.

His lips curled up into an amused smile, seemingly entertained with your awkward state. “Have a great day, neighbor!”

“Likewise.”

And if there was something similar with him and Bokuto, it was the fact that they both wore bonnets on top of their heads.

Strange. _Very strange._

* * *

Okay, it was a bad idea to go out.

The weather forecast was wrong – either that or you forgot to double check the news this morning, because the moment you left the convenience store, it began to rain.

Running back to the apartment complex, you almost slipped several times on the stairs as you climbed up with your newly bought necessities.

And quite frankly, you weren’t certain with how clumsy you were until you bumped into a body. Thankfully, the person before you caught you, placing their hands on your shoulders as if to steady you.

Looking up, the same man from this morning raised his eyebrow at you.

“You’re not running a marathon, are you?”

Biting your lower lip, you shook your head, shivering. “No, I’m cold and soaked, that’s why I was running.”

A part of you felt pissed for some reason, but then again, you were partially thankful he caught you because sometime any moment, you would’ve found yourself face planted on the floor with your things sprawled out.

The man shakes his head. “Next time watch the news, neighbor.”

You stopped the urge to roll your eyes and smiled instead.

“Ah, gotchu neighbor.”

Releasing you from his hold, he took a step back and leaned against their doorway. Conscious of his staring, you hurriedly tried to unlock the door and when it finally opened, you turned back to look at him.

“Thanks for catching me, by the way.”

“No problem. My name’s Kuroo Tetsurou.”

You furrowed your brows.

“Kuroo? Like your cat Kuro?”

With your perceptive mind, the look he conveyed for a split second only made you even more perplexed. They were hiding something, and it was highly probable. He flashed a grin.

“Yeah, I think you got to meet him already..? Bokuto told me about it.”

* * *

For the first time in a while, playing detective seemed genuinely fun. It wasn’t like you intentionally ate mackerel pike on saturdays just to catch Kuro on the act again, or to purposely drag yourself on the second floor hallways in hopes that one of the two would come out.

But ever since that day, you never seemed to see Kuro the cat and his supposed owners: Bokuto and Kuroo.

You found it odd that they named the cat Kuro when the name seemed similar with one of its owners, but then again, you could be thinking too much and they only named the cat Kuro because of its fur color.

You stopped playing detective after that.

Until another rustle outside your door interrupted your thoughts. Sighing to yourself, a part of you expected that Kuro the cat was back again, and a part of you hoped that you’d see one of Kuro’s owners (because surprisingly, the two of them were hot).

Opening the door, your gaze immediately locked onto two cats.

The white cat looked up at you, gold big eyes staring up at you in wonder, before mewling rather loudly.

To say you were shocked was an understatement, words aren’t even enough to depict the amount of confusion, astonishment and hundreds of thoughts crossing your mind. Licking your dry lips, you kneeled down before looking sideways — since where were there two cats?

You recognized the black furred cat, Kuro. But the white haired with gray spots was a complete stranger to you.

Raising a hand to your forehead, “Where are your owners?” You muttered.

‘Kuro’ meowed.

“I’m not sure if I should let you two in, but I suppose I could.. for a while? It’s better than having you two run off.”

The two cats seemed to understand what you’ve said and followed you inside, the two felines immediately running towards your couch.

You sighed.

“Make a mess and I’ll call your owners.”

They looked at each other.

If strange was a living form, it would be these cats.

* * *

“It’s getting kinda late, shouldn’t your owners be looking for you two?” You murmured, scratching the white haired cat’s head or ‘Shiro’ as you decided to call it, emitting a purr from him.

Kuro only looked up at you.

Standing up from the couch, Shiro wakes up from the sudden disappearance of your warmth, choosing to yawn before following you closely.

Stopping on your tracks, you shot the two cats a look. “Stay, I’m gonna get your owners.”

And again, the two cats looked at you weirdly.

You closed the door behind you before letting out a quiet breath, walking a few steps towards their door and knocking on it multiple times.

There was no response.

You knocked again, this time a bit louder.

Again, no response.

Sighing in defeat, you went back inside your apartment.

“I don’t think Bokuto and Kuroo are at home right now–” Walking towards the living room, you were faced with two figures standing.

Both pairs of eyes locked onto your baffled ones.

“They’re not at their home, but they’re at my home – no, that doesn’t sound right at all.”

As if fear struck in their eyes, the pair remained quiet before ‘Bokuto’ lets out a cough.

“Um, we can explain?”

You slowly nodded. “Please do, because that,” you pointed to their tails. “It’s making me think of other things.”

“It’s not what you think it is.” ‘Kuroo’ speaks up.

Bokuto coughs, hiding his laugh.

“Right..” You pursed your lips.

* * *

“So you’re telling me you two are kemonomimis?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow. “How can I be sure you two aren’t lying to me?”

Bokuto tilts his head to the side.

“We get that you don’t believe us right now, but we can prove it to you. Tetsu, shift into a cat right now.”

The said man looks at him in disbelief. “Why me? You do it, shifting into a cat gets tiring you know.”

Bokuto huffs, before standing up, “Fine. Y/N, please close your eyes for a moment.”

Showing uncertainty, you raised an eyebrow for a second but nonetheless, obliged.

There was a loud meow.

Kuroo speaks up. “You can open your eyes now.”

The sight of Shiro, or Bokuto, appeared in your line of vision. Your mouth fell a gape as you blinked back rapidly, before turning back to Kuroo with a look of disbelief.

“You guys aren’t fucking with me, right?”

Kuroo grins. “No.”

“The tails and ears..”

“Are real?” Kuroo interrupts. “Yes, 100% real. Go ahead, feel it if you still don’t believe us. Just don’t,” he winces. “pull them because that would hurt.”

You leaned back. “Um, no thanks. I’m good.”

Bokuto cat jumped on your lap before meowing, leaning his against your arm.

“The landlord mentioned how there were newcomers right? We’ve heard that when you entered the apartment complex. He said that we looked pretty unusual,” He chuckles, watching as you start to play with Bokuto cat by wiggling your fingers in front of him. “I can’t blame him. We did look pretty sketchy that time, but we had to hide our tails and ears so we really had no choice. It’s either we let other people be aware that our kind exists and give us some weird treatment, or continue to conceal ourselves and live freely.”

“There are others?”

Kuroo nods. “There are, but not too many.”

You hummed, showing him you understood by nodding.

“We can trust you, right? Trust you that you won’t tell anyone about us?”

You chuckle.

“Why would I snitch on my neighbor?”

He grins in return.

“That’s our neighbor.”

* * *

Ever since discovering the existence of kemonomimi’s, the pair never once attempted to cover their tails and ears whenever they hang out inside your home. The bonnets were far too itchy and uncomfortable, they stated, but you think a partial portion of that reasoning was simply an excuse just so they could flaunt their cat ears to you and make you scratch it.

They were clingy.

To the point that your apartment became a home for three instead of one, you weren’t even sure if they still go home to their unit next door. Always choosing to remain inside yours, either lounging in the living room or accompanying you outside for a quick grocery haul or jogging.

But they were pretty helpful in household chores (and they were so cute) so you weren’t really complaining.

In fact, you’ve come to terms that you thoroughly enjoyed their company, despite them being little shits whenever they’re in cat forms.

Tetsurou and Koutarou in cat forms was spelt trouble, you concluded. You could be having a relaxing day, watching the television and the two cats would suddenly have a hissing fit at each other or would be playing roughly in front of you.

Tetsurou in cat form was much more sly but slightly quiet, but he has his fair moments of being loud inside your moments (which always resulted in you shushing him in fear that your landlord hears it despite living on the first floor). You figured that Tetsu cat was more of an affectionate cat, always choosing to sit beside you or rub his head against your legs.

Koutarou cat, on the other hand, whatever introverted thought you’ve surmised before about him had vanished — he was the complete opposite! He was a complete energetic puffball, always running around your apartment or meowing for your attention. Kou cat loves your praises more than anything, but what he loved more was your attention. Wherever you were, he was guaranteed to be there, always following after you with his big golden eyes staring at you in admiration.

You think it’s cute.

But what wasn’t cute though, was the fact that the two cats always seemed to be fighting for your attention whenever they were in the same room as you.

Which was.. always.

Koutarou lets out a loud mewl, jumping on your lap as he rubs his head against your arm, indicating that he wanted scratches. You lifted your hand to scratch his head, resulting in him purring. There was another meow that resonated on your side, which you didn’t have to think to know that it was Tetsurou.

Said cat stands up on his legs, placing his claws on your shoulder as he rubs his head on your cheek.

If they were entirely cats, you would’ve laughed at yourself because — you didn’t chose them, they chose you.

* * *

“Hah?” You heard Kuroo’s voice from the living room.

“What do you mean ‘hah’? I really saw her pet another cat outside. Stop looking at me like I’m lying!”

Peeking your head in, all of the attempts of being discreet went down the drain when two pairs of eyes landed on you.

You stared back.

“Uh, I’m home..?” You sheepishly greeted, shooting them a smile.

Tetsurou turns to Koutarou with a sigh. “You’re right, I can tell.”

“Tell what?” You questioned.

“That you’ve been with another cat.”

“And? Is that a big deal..?”

Koutarou nods. “For us cats, yes.”

“But you’re not entirely a cat.”

Tetsurou rolls his eyes. “We’re still part cats – we’re kemonomimi’s.”

Koutarou turns to you and huffs.

“Welcome home cheater.”

You bit your lip to refrain yourself from bursting into laughing.

“Hm, alright. Why are you two still here if I was a cheater then?”

The two shared a look.

“Because,” Koutarou speaks up for the two of them. “You’re our human, aren’t you? You’re not supposed to pet other cats because their scent is going to be on you and that’s just,” his nose scrunches. “Eh.”

“He meant that cats are mainly territorial creatures – meaning, we don’t like sharing what’s ours.”

 _Oh_.

“Oh.”

“Don’t just stand there, we have to mark our territory again.”

“What Kou said. Now come here, we have to show you how much we appreciate you.”

* * *

**Extra** :

“There.”

Tetsurou leans back with a grin as you scowled, reaching up rub your face.

“I can’t believe you two got jealous over another cat, unbelievable.”

“Well, cats _are_ territorial.”

“You’ve said that a couple of times now.” You rolled your eyes.

Koutarou laughs at your annoyed expression.

“Can’t we show how much we love our neighbor? or _our_ human? hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lcaita/)


End file.
